Dr Scott's Spy
by luv2write
Summary: A woman is sent to explore Frank's castle...please R/R, even if you already have...everything's sorta gone...
1. Arriving at the castle

I don't won RHPS, blah blah blah...I moved this into the "now" so I could have today's technology, though Brad and Janet have yet to arrive. Also, this is not affiliated with "Frank's Desire" in any way. Please R/R.  
  
She looked at the menacing castle and fear coursed through her body. What on Earth was going on inside of this place? This was what she was hired to find out. Dr. Scott had hired this young, attractive woman to spy on a Dr. Frank-N-Furter. He was supposedly conducting unethical experiments inside of this very displaced castle. Who had ever heard of a castle in Ohio? The young woman was told that sexual exploitation was a way of life at the castle and to use her curvaceous body and flawless features as her weapon. She was in dire need of the money that she would be paid for her services, so she agreed.   
  
On trembling legs, she made her way to the castle doors. She knew that, as there usually was, there would be a large crowd of people inside; she only hoped that she could blend in. She wore a black leather cat suit that left nothing to the imagination.   
  
She reached up and used a heavy steel ring to knock at the door. A man both thin in body type and hair answered the door.   
  
"Hello?" he said in a voice unsettling to the woman.   
  
"Hello," she said in a seductive voice. "I have an invitation to be here tonight." She produced a white invitation with blood red lettering on it. Dr. Scott had forged it for her to get in.   
  
"I see," the thin man said. "Won't you please come inside?" He moved aside and motioned for her to come in. She walked into the dark, web filled entranceway and tried to keep her calm appearance in tact. "The master will be down shortly, he likes to...make an entrance."   
  
She smiled and walked away from the man. She quickly turned and said, "How rude of me. Thank you, um, may I ask your name?"   
  
"Riff Raff," he said seeming pleased that she cared.   
  
"Well, thank you, Riff Raff." He watched as her hips swayed into the auditorium. He then felt feathers tickling his balding head.   
  
"You think she's pretty?" A pale woman with striking red hair asked.   
  
"Not like you, my darling sister," he quickly replied. "Though I'm sure that the master will want his way with her."   
  
"That would be nothing unusual," she laughed.   
  
The young woman made her way through the crowded room. It seemed like a big party to her. Everyone appeared to be having a wonderful time. She felt like she had entered a different world, but she wasn't sure why. Both men and women were approaching her, touching her hair, gazing down the bit of cleavage that she let show. She wasn't exactly sure that money was worth the discomfort she felt.   
  
A short redheaded girl approached her and told the others to leave her alone. "You're new," she said boldly. "How'd you get in?"   
  
"Invitation," she replied nonchalantly. "Is there a problem?"   
  
The redheaded woman looked her over and answered, "Hope not. I'm Columbia, make yourself at home."   
  
"Thank you. I'm..." Before she could tell Columbia her name, the music that was playing stopped and everyone turned their attention to the door that she had entered through.   
  
"Hello, my babies!" she heard a man's voice yell. "So glad you all could come. No experiments tonight, but we ARE going to have a wonderful time, aren't we?" Everyone cheered in agreement with him.   
  
The young woman couldn't see over the crowd, but she assumed that this must be the man she was to "spy" on. Columbia had also disappeared from her side. The crowd seemed to have become denser and she struggled to make her way to where the voice was coming from. When she squeezed through a few guests, she finally saw him...at least she thought it was a him.   
  
The man she was staring at was dressed in a burgundy corset, fishnet stockings, and platform shoes that she would have mauled someone for at a shoe store. He was also in full makeup. This was the scientist that Dr. Scott was worried about? This was the man she was to keep her eye on? She couldn't help but laugh to herself. This had to be a joke. There was something attractive about him though, even though he was dressed like someone on Jerry Springer. The man was speaking to Columbia and the young woman couldn't hear their conversation.   
  
"Who have we there?" Frank asked her.   
  
"Uh, actually, I dunno. She's never been here before, but she had an invite. Maybe she got it off someone who couldn't come."   
  
"Does she have a name?"   
  
"I'm sure she does, but I don't know it."   
  
"What help are you then? Why don't you run along and play with Eddie?"   
  
"K," she said smiling and ran off.   
  
Frank made his way towards the young woman, eyeing her curves along the way. "Hello," he said in his British accent. "I've been told that this is your first time here with us."   
  
"Yes it is," she said plainly.   
  
"I'm Dr. Frank-N-Furter, master of the house, so to speak."   
  
"Pleasure to meet you," she said smiling.   
  
"Why, yes it is," he laughed. "And you are?"   
  
"Nadia."   
  
"Oh, exotic," he said taking her hand. He gently kissed it. "I trust that you shall enjoy your visit here."   
  
"We'll see," she said taking her hand back.   
  
"I've some other guests to attend to, but I do hope to, er, converse with you later this evening."   
  
"I'm sure you'll find me." She walked into the crowd, but she could feel his eyes on her. Frank went off to find Riff Raff. He approached his "handyman" and pulled him away from the crowd. "Did that girl come alone?"   
  
"Yes, master, she did."   
  
"I want her to stay. Dispose of her car somehow, quickly."   
  
"Yes, master, as you wish." Riff Raff left the house and did as Frank asked. He hotwired her car and drove it far into the woods.   
  
Meanwhile, Nadia found the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She got her cell phone out of her purse and sent an e-mail to Dr. Scott. In it, she reported that she saw no reason for alarm, just a whole lot of people having a really good time. She put the phone away and rejoined the other guests.   
  
A couple of hours passed and Nadia was enjoying herself as well. She danced, drank, and laughed with the others. When she saw that Frank was making his way towards her, she decided to meet him half way.   
  
"Wonderful party, Dr.," she said running her finger from the top of this neck, to the divot between his collarbones.   
  
"Glad you're enjoying yourself," he said slyly.   
  
"I must be going, but I was wondering if I could be a 'regular' guest of yours. I can't remember when I've had such a good time."   
  
"I think that we shall be seeing a lot more of each other." He took her hand. "Good night, Nadia."   
  
"'Night." She smiled as she slinked toward the main door. She wandered around outside looking for her car. She began to panic when she couldn't find it. Little did she know that Dr. Scott had planned on Frank finding some way to keep her at the castle. How else could she know everything that happened there? With tears welling in her eyes, she passed the remaining guests that were leaving and approached the door again. Riff Raff was there to greet her for the second time.   
  
"Riff Raff, I'm sorry to be coming back to soon, but my car...it, it's gone."   
  
"Really?" he said not seeming surprised. "Then I suppose that you'd better stay here until morning. The guests are all gone and our car...is in the shop."   
  
"Can I just use the phone to call a taxi?"   
  
"Sorry, no phone here."   
  
Nadia couldn't believe her ears. No phone? Who in 2002 doesn't have a phone? Well, she was in a castle...in Ohio...that alone was enough to make the phone story believable. Then she heard the sound of heels in the hallway.   
  
"Back so soon, Nadia?" she heard Frank's voice ask.   
  
"My car...it sort of disappeared."   
  
"Oh, that's awful," he said trying to sound concerned. "Well, you'll stay here then. Magenta will show you to a bedroom." He walked toward her. "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" he asked.   
  
"N-No, why?"   
  
"Well, the halls upstairs are dreadfully dim at night, it's rather difficult to find your way around."   
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine."   
  
"Well, then," Frank said stroking her hair, "pleasant dreams, Nadia." He smiled at her.   
  
"Thanks," she said softly.   
  
Magenta motioned for her to follow, "This vay." Nadia followed the pale skinned woman up the staircase and down the hall. Frank was certainly telling the truth, she could barely make out a solid shape among the shadows. Magenta opened a door and nodded. "Good night." Nadia was alone.   
  
The room was a rather large size with a king sized bed in the middle of it. There was a sheer material around it that fell from the ceiling. There were candles throughout the room and a basin of water at one end. Nadia found it all a bit strange, but was so exhausted that she tried to pay no mind to it. She slipped out of the cat suit and crawled into satin sheets in only her unmentionables.   
  
In her mind she tried to imagine why on Earth Dr. Scott found Frank to be a threat of some kind. He was a bit eccentric perhaps, but what crime was there in that? She fell asleep with thoughts of the doctor swirling about in her head. When she finally fell asleep, she dreamt about him. In her dream, he seduced her, he made her his own. She writhed around in her bed so much that when she awoke, she was entangled in the sheets and it was a bit of a chore to find her way out.   
  
There was a knock at her door and she heard a familiar voice asking to come in. It was Columbia.   
  
"Come in," Nadia said in a drowsy voice.   
  
"Mornin' sleepy head!" Columbia said pouncing on the bed. "Wow, looks like you had some night."   
  
"Lots of dreams," Nadia smiled.   
  
"Well, breakfast's gonna be ready soon. Frank told me to let 'cha know where to freshen up." She took Nadia's hand and led her down the hall, which was now lit with sunlight. "Shower's in here and I've got some clothes that should fit ya. I'll go get 'em while you get washed up. Oh, there's an extra toothbrush on the sink for you too...I think morning breath is the pits."   
  
"Thank you," Nadia said. She couldn't wait to get in the shower. It was almost as if she were expected...or else they were always prepared for guests. Everything she needed from a razor to a loofa was in the shower. Nadia really didn't think too much of it, she was just glad to have a shower to wake up in. She heard Columbia come back inside the bathroom.   
  
"K, you've got some clothes in here now, come on downstairs when you're ready."   
  
"Thanks," she said over the steady stream of water. When she'd finished, she dried off and looked at the clothing that was brought in for her. All that was there was a long, black satin nightgown. "O.K.," she said to herself. "Where's the rest of this? Oh well, for some reason, I think this'll make me fit in a little better." She slipped the gown over her head and made her way back to her room. She took the opportunity to send a message to Dr. Scott alerting him that she was still at the castle. When she finished, she went downstairs.   
  
"Good morning, Nadia." Frank was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Did you sleep well?"   
  
All she could do was nod. The second she saw him, she relived her dream and her knees went weak. She tripped on one of the stairs.   
  
"Are you all right?" Frank asked.   
  
"Ya, just a little clumsy I guess."   
  
"I see that Columbia found something suitable for you to wear."   
  
"Yes, though I feel a little..."   
  
"Exposed?"   
  
"Exactly."   
  
"Well, we're not exactly modest around here as you've already seen."   
  
She wanted him...she could feel an aching in her chest that she knew would begin to eat at her. This whole "mission" of Dr. Scott's was a mistake.   
  
She joined the household for breakfast and engaged in small talk, letting out very few details about herself. Frank was seated next to her and was, from time to time, running his foot along her leg. He was driving her crazy. After breakfast, she returned to her room to get her things. She figured that someone was going to take her back to town. She checked her phone and found a message from Dr. Scott. It read:   
  
Stay at the castle as long as you can. See as much as you can see. Convince Furter to let you stay...whatever it may take. I need proof that he is up to something that is against nature.   
  
How was she going to convince him to let her stay? Dr. Scott did say that sex was a tool that she could use...and she wanted Frank badly...but would that work? There was only one way to find out. She wandered around the halls until she came across Frank's bedroom. She knocked and was both glad and nervous when she heard his voice.   
  
"Dr. Furter?" she called sweetly. "May I come in?"   
  
"Yes," he said sounding ever so slightly annoyed. When she walked in she saw him sprawled across his bed wearing the same silk robe he had on at breakfast. He was reading a book...a science journal from what Nadia could tell. She stood at the foot of the bed. "Well?" he asked, obviously wanting to get back to his reading.   
  
"I was just wondering if you had a few moments...to talk."   
  
"I suppose so," he said closing his book. Nadia was about to change her mind and forget her silly plan. He seemed interested at breakfast, but she had obviously disturbed him...then she noticed that his eyes were exploring her body as they had done the night before. "Excuse me for being rude, Nadia. I just get into my work at times."   
  
"If you'd rather I leave..."   
  
"Not at all. Please, sit." He patted the mattress.   
  
"Well, Dr..."   
  
"Frank, please. Dr. is so very formal."   
  
"O.K., Frank," she said smiling. She knew that she had to convince this man to let her stay and she knew she may have to do some questionable things to get the response she wanted. She sat down on the bed next to him. "I wasn't sure what to expect when I came here last night...I must admit that I was very surprised by everything."   
  
"Really?" Frank asked shifting his body to face hers.   
  
"Mm hm. A girl has to be weary when she comes someplace alone...especially when her car disappears...but I feel quite at home here." She placed her hand on his leg.   
  
"Well, we do the best we can for our guests." Frank was a little thrown. Was this woman coming on to him? That was his job. Well, he certainly wasn't going to fight it.   
  
"Really? Do you have a suggestion box or anything?" She couldn't believe that she had actually said that. It was obvious to her that she hadn't seduced a man in quite a while and now she felt like more of a fool than anything. However, Frank seemed too intrigued by her to even realize what she'd said.   
  
"Why? Is there something you'd like to change?" He ran a finger along her cheek, then her lips. She caught and took it her mouth, sucking it slightly. Quickly, she released it.   
  
"Change? Not exactly." She leaned her body into his and kissed him. She caught him off guard.   
  
He pulled back slightly. "My, aren't we forward," he laughed.   
  
She only smiled and playfully pushed him down so he was lying on the bed. His legs were hanging off the edge, so he swung them up. She then straddled him and untied his robe. Frank was enjoying the fact that this gorgeous creature was taking control, unbeknownst to the residents of the castle; he didn't always want to have to do all of the work.   
  
Nadia began kissing Frank's body; she let her tongue slide over his skin. He moaned softly as he writhed on top of the sheets, much as she had while she was dreaming.   
  
"I dreamt about you last night, Frank," she said breathlessly. I dreamt about giving myself to you."   
  
Frank smiled and said, "What a wonderful thought."   
  
"Yes, it is, only I'd like to change things up a bit."   
  
"How so?" he asked already knowing the answer.   
  
"I want you to give yourself to me." Her mouth found its way to the place Frank wanted her to go. She teased him with her kisses, with her tongue. She wanted to hear him say something, she wasn't sure what, but something that assured her that he wanted her to have him.   
  
In a deep, sultry voice he said, "Make me your slave." He couldn't believe his own ears...he was always the one turning people into his willing slave and there he was, telling this woman to make him do her bidding.   
  
"Well, we don't have to go that far...yet," she laughed. She slipped the satin nightgown off of her shoulders, exposing her curves to Frank, who pulled her gown off the rest of the way. "Do you want me, Frank?" she asked innocently.   
  
"Y-yes..." he was actually slightly intimidated by this woman. He'd never been unsure of himself before, but she seemed so confidant that it worried him.   
  
"I'll be gentle," she whispered into his ear. She then started to nibble his earlobe. She put him inside of her and began to rock ever so slowly on top of him. Frank's face twisted into one of complete pleasure. She continued slow and steady, feeling every inch of him inside her. She had intended to "screw" him, to be careless and behave like an animal, but instead, she found herself making love to him...in her mind she knew what she was doing was all wrong, but she had no control over her body.   
  
Frank also realized that he was experiencing something different. Usually his lovers were in such a hurry to please him that things were over in a matter of minutes. "What are you doing to me?" he asked dazed. Frank didn't have a clue as to what "making love" even was; he just thought that this woman was an incredibly experienced lover.   
  
"Why? Do you want me to stop?"   
  
"No! Please, no...it's just...ooooohhhhhhhhh...I've never felt anything this intense."   
  
Nadia was very pleased with herself. "Well, I can end this very quickly if you'd like...or I can prolong the intensity."   
  
Frank pulled her body down on top of his and kissed her feverishly. "Please, don't let it stop," he begged. Frank-N-Furter, renowned for his sexual acts and for satisfying a countless number of lovers, was begging this woman to prolong his ecstasy...she gladly obliged. They made love for hours, filling the castle with their voices.   
  
When they had finished, Frank was curled up next to her, his head resting on her chest. Nadia knew that he wouldn't ask her to leave anytime soon. However, she felt close to this man now. She began to feel guilty about her dishonesty. She tried to sleep, but had awful dreams... 


	2. Being found out

The next morning, Nadia woke up before Frank did. She was ridden with guilt, but tried to remember that Frank was a sexual being who had "relations" often. She was, perhaps, just another notch in his garter belt.   
  
She felt him stir next to her. She looked over and his eyes were open. "Where does someone like you learn to do something...like that?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Um, instincts I guess," she replied flatly.  
  
"Well, you've been blessed by nature then." He started kissing her neck and shoulders. "Let's have your instincts take hold of you again." He softly laughed.  
  
"I don't know, Frank, I should probab..." She lost her thoughts when Frank's hand traveled below her waist.   
  
"You want to stay here with me right now, don't you?" he asked. "You want to teach me to do what you did to me, to be able to make othe...you feel the way you made me feel...don't you? Teach me how to create that intensity." He kissed her.   
  
She wanted to leave, abandon her mission...or else stay - and abandon her mission...either way, her body wanted Frank. She craved his heat and passion. She stayed and Frank did indeed learn how to channel the passion and intensity that Nadia showed him. He learned that humans are more emotional during sex and he realized that by portraying emotion, not actually feeling these things himself, his sexual experiences with these beings would be heightened. He found a new level of physical pleasure.   
  
Frank made Nadia think that he was longing to please her in every possible way. He tenderly kissed her mouth, her breasts. He took his time when he was inside of her, causing her to cling to him and moan his name. She was much too eager to return the pleasurable feelings that he gave her...he was greatly rewarded for his efforts.  
  
This time after they finished, Frank left almost immediately; he didn't look back, didn't say a word. He needed to log his new discovery. Due to his abrupt departure, Nadia no longer felt guilty. Realizing that Frank was using her, she wanted nothing more than to see what exactly was happening in this strange place.   
  
She wandered the halls of the castle. She was very careful at peeking into a lab and leafing through a few documents. She tripped over discarded needles and the occasional groupie.   
  
She went to her room, intending to send a full report to Dr. Scott before she tried to leave again. Upon opening the door, she saw that the room had been ransacked. Her few belongings were strewn on the floor and anything electronic was destroyed. Her eyes began to tear.  
  
"You've made a rather grave mistake," she heard Riff Raff's voice say. "If the master learned of your mission..." He laughed. Clearing his throat he continued, "But I would be reprimanded terribly for letting you in the castle in the first place."  
  
Before she could retaliate, a needle invaded her neck. She passed out immediately. Following this, her heart rated slowed until she was dead.  
  
"My dear brother," Magenta said. "What are we going to do with her?"  
  
"As much as I'd like to serve her to the master, I suppose that a burial in the woods will do."  
  
A few hours later, after Riff Raff took care of his "task", Frank stormed about the castle looking for Nadia. "Where is she?" he shouted.  
  
"Master, the young woman ran off," Riff Raff lied. "She felt that she could no longer please you."  
  
"Hmph...well, at least I've obtained some valuable information about human sexuality. It seems that emotions play an integral part in their sexual activities. I must always be sure to let them think that *I* want to please *them*, that I "feel for them." By doing this one menial task, my sexual needs shall be fulfilled in a much more rewarding and satisfying way." 


End file.
